


Joan Has a Mental Breakdown, Remus Isn't Helping

by GoingDeceased



Series: In Defense of the Dark Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Joan didn't sign up for this, M/M, Rated T for Remus, Remus just wanted to cook, Remus' usual thoughts, Sexual innuendos, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, sympathetic dark sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingDeceased/pseuds/GoingDeceased
Summary: “Oh hey Thomas, did you get my text? Wait are you actually cooking for once, let alone cooking this early?” Joan laughed and kicked off their shoes. They turned to the figure in the kitchen, “Thomas, full offence but, what the fuck are you wearing?” They managed to wheeze out. “You look like someone took Waluigi and prince charming had a baby then threw glitter on it.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo first multi-chapter fic, hope it turns out okay.   
Short first chapter I know, the others will be longer.

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea!” Virgil yelled out in frustration. 

“Well you're not the one Thomas needs to think. That is my job, and logically the pros outweigh the cons, and a positive outcome is more likely than a negative one.” Logan countered.

Thomas and his sides were in the living room, in the middle of an all out argument. Patton and Thomas were on the couch in the middle of the four warring sides. Virgil and Deceit on one side and Logan and Roman on the other.   
“Joan is Thomas’ best friend, are we really going to risk that for something so trivial? Why would Thomas need to tell them about us anyway, we’ve gone this far without telling anyone!” Virgil tried to explain pulling at the strings of his hoodie.

Logan sighed, “Thomas needs someone close to him to talk to about his mental health with. Someone who is  _ not  _ a part of him. And it would be quite difficult for him to explain the conversations we’ve had with him. Without accidentally letting our existence slip, this way we can do it on Thomas’ terms.” Logan looked to Thomas and Patton. “Patton you are the tiebreaker here, what do you think we should do?”

Patton tapped his fingers against his leg. “Why do I have to be the tiebreaker? Why isn’t Remus here can’t he do it?”

Deceit spoke up sounding exhausted. “When I asked his opinion he said and I quote; I couldn’t give two fucks. But if we do end up doing it, when we introduce the five of us we should strip down to our underwear and dance to Mama Mia. Unquote.”

“But there’s six of us?” Roman asked.

“Ah yes I pointed that out as well and he said; I might be sadistic but no one deserves the horror and mental scarring of seeing Roman almost naked.” Deceit rolled his eyes. The rest pretended they didn’t see Roman’s offended look. One argument was enough for the day, and the twins arguments tended to get violent. 

“That brings up another point!” Virgil interrupted, “What if we tell Joan and they gets us thrown in a mental hospital?”

Logan shook his head. “First of all I doubt Joan would do that. Second of all Thomas would only be put in a ward if he proved to be a danger to himself or others. Which even if we were just hallucinations, Thomas would still not be. Many people with actual hallucinations live a relatively normal life.” 

“Wait how do I know you guys aren’t hallucinations?” Thomas asked worried.

“Oh we definitely *are* hallucinations. That’s why we can do things like show up in your vlogs, interact with physical objects, and take and eat your food.” Deceit said examining his nails, he then looked up at Thomas with a raised brow.

“Yeah okay that’s fair.” To be fair, Thomas didn’t know how the camera could pick up his sides, no other camera could. Roman just took it one day exclaiming something about being seen and interacting with Thomas’ fans. Thomas didn’t question it, use to his creative sides antics and random bursts of inspiration. Only thing it can't do is go into the mindscape when they do, so Thomas had to film anything that happens there with help from some friends. Them thinking it was just a script he came up with of course. He also had to enlist his friends when the sides shape shifted into them, that would be a weird explanation of how he got the footage. 

Logan looked out the window then at his watch. “We can continue this debate tomorrow. It is getting late and Thomas needs his rest. Just remember Thomas,” Logan said before Thomas could leave, “no matter what  _ we  _ decide, it is your opinion that is the ultimatum.” 

Thomas watched as one by one his sides sunk out until one remained. “Everything alright there Virgil?” His anxious side looked up meeting his eyes for the first time since the argument had started. He was still slightly shocked every time he saw Virgil's real eyes, still expecting brown instead of purple and green, after so long of him hiding them. The side at the moment though looked nervous and uncertain. 

“Just unsure how this will pan out. Your friends make me feel safe, and I’m worried about what would happen if you lose a friend as close as Joan.” 

Thomas slowly reached out to put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, giving him enough time to step away if he wanted. “I’ve known Joan for ages,  _ we’ve  _ known them for ages. They aren’t the type to end a friendship over something like this.” Thomas squeezed his shoulder, but the side still seemed apprehensive. “Hey, if it makes you feel better do you want to stay here? I can ask the others if they want to come back, it’ll be like a sleepover. Except it’s technically only one person.”

“Nah I’d rather be alone in my room after all that arguing. I’ll come up in the morning to lurk about if you want.” Virgil shrugged before sinking out with a two fingered wave.

The next morning though it was Remus who appeared in Thomas’ apartment first. He bothered Thomas a bit while he was editing and threw in some of his own suggestions. He quickly got bored after most were shot down and went down the stairs to find something to do. He started to rummage through the kitchen cabinets, grabbing ingredients at random.

Soon he was trying to create a new, edible, dish out of the ingredients. It was easy to create something most people would puke eating, it took lots of skill and creativity to make something that tastes decent with a mixture of ingredients that would normally curdle stomachs. He had the right ingredients for a very modified stir fry, but he had no idea what to do with the gummy bears. 

He bit his hand trying to think. Oh of course! He could melt them down and use them to add a bit of sweetness. Remus loaded the candies into a pot adding a splash of oil so the candy didn’t burn. Once it melted he mixed a small amount into the stir fry sauce. He went to take a bite of the food but froze as he heard the front door open. And unless Thomas cut himself in half and a second Thomas grew from the bloody amputated legs, and threw itself out the window in horror of its own existence, it wasn’t him. 

“Oh hey Thomas, did you get my text? Wait are you actually cooking for once, let alone cooking this early?” Joan laughed and kicked off their shoes. They turned to the figure in the kitchen, “Thomas, full offence but, what the fuck are you wearing?” They managed to wheeze out. “You look like someone took Waluigi and prince charming had a baby then threw glitter on it.”

Remus prides himself on never once being at a loss for words, his streak wasn’t dying now. “Thank you that is the goal. It is for a video.” What would Thomas say? “You know you shouldn’t say bad words. And no I did not see your text.” 

“Hold up isn’t that the costume you asked me and Taylen to make? The hell dude? You know not to eat in costume, at least put a jacket or something over it if you have too many layers to put back on.” Joan huffed. “And ‘bad words’? You’ve sworn plenty Thomas no point in shaming it now.” 

Well at least they don’t suspect him of not being Thomas. “Ah yes you are correct, I will put on a jacket before I eat. Would you like to partake in the meal as well?” Remus was struggling to keep his thoughts to himself. Just pretend it’s like a role in a play, a very boring play with no murder or drugs, and his role was Thomas. He’s a part of Thomas he could act like him, Roman wasn’t the only one with a flair for the dramatics, he introduced himself with a Disney inspired villain song. 

Joan looked over his shoulder into the pan. “Depends, whatcha making?”

Remus gave an exasperated sigh. “A quite meager attempt of stir fry. Thom- I don’t even have a wok to work with, let alone all the proper ingredients. But that’s on me I suppose.” He did pick the ingredients at random after all. He doubted it would taste bad, but it sure as hell wasn’t going to be great. Like a one night stand with someone you’d only get with after a few drinks, not the best but satisfactory enough for the time being. 

Joan looked at their watch and shrugged. “Why not, I didn’t eat breakfast anyway. Not your typical brunch time food but whatever. I’ll get the plates and silverware since you cooked.” They grabbed two plates and forks and set them on the table. “Go grab something to put over the costume at least. Do you want me to pour you a drink or something?”

What would Thomas drink? He wasn’t able to safely drink mouthwash or cleaning supplies. “Milk is fine.” That’s a normal drink, Patton drank it all the time so it had to be safe. Joan grabbed himself a diet coke and poured a glass of milk. Remus walked up the stairs far enough to be out of Joan’s sight and conjured a robe he’d seen Thomas wear. Hopefully that’d get them off his ass. He made his way back down the stairs after enough time had reasonably passed. 

They both sat down drinks and food now on the table. Remus resisted the urge to bite his hand, a habit he had picked up he was bored or nervous or thinking, he did it a lot. If Joan was going to be poisoned Thomas was going to be the one to do it not him. He settled with just eating the food he made. It didn’t taste toxic so that had to be a plus. 

Joan took a bite, a bit cautious since they saw an open pack of gummy bears by the stove, along with a few other questionable ingredients. They swallowed and thought for a bit. “Not that bad, good in fact if you consider your past culinary attempts.” 

Remus would take it. The two finished their meal in relative silence, Joan occasionally talking about their day so far. The two started to clean up the table. “Imma drink some of your milk, something in that was spicy.” Remus shrugged, he didn’t care he wasn’t the one who bought it. He continued to clean up, that is until he heard Joan gag. “Dude this is practically curdled how old is this? Uck, how did you drink almost a glass of this?”

Remus set the plates in the sink. Well fuck, Remus had half the mind to curse his ability to eat practically anything without ill effect. “Oh? Isn’t it always supposed to taste like that?” 

He heard them sputter a few times. “Are you telling me you’ve been-”

They were cut off by another voice from the kitchen. “Sup Remus, Logan said you were up here. I told Thomas I’d come on up in the morning, but apparently he’s editing. So I figured I’d somehow manage to put up with you by myself for the time being.” 

Joan turned to the sink where the new voice came from, they didn’t hear anyone come through the door or even down the stairs. They certainly were not expecting a second Thomas clad in a patchwork hoodie. They turned to Remus, who now was biting his hand hard enough to draw blood. “Thomas please tell me the spoiled milk is making me hallucinate and making me see a second you, dressed up as one of your web series characters.” 

Virgil’s figure suddenly froze, seemingly not even breathing. He slowly turned around to see Joan staring at the two of them. “You can see us? Why can they see us!?” Virgil put a hand to his chest and closed his eyes, going through his breathing exercises. 

Joan was more sure than ever they were hallucinating when another Thomas seemed to appear from thin air. This one was wearing a pink robe, half a face mask, and had scales on the other half. Wasn’t the scales and eye from another one of Thomas’ characters? “Virgil? Remus? Is everything okay, I felt Virgil start to panic.”

Joan could only stare as the scales moved and shone more realistically than any makeup could achieve. “Oh look I’ve officially gone mental.”

Deceit turned to Joan, just noticing they were there. “Oh this *definitely* is normal. Uh, you aren’t really seeing this?” He poked Joan almost as to check if they were the one out of the norm here.

“Oh my god, you just poked me. This is real? Am I dreaming?” Joan put their head in their hands.

“Oh thank fuck I don’t have to pretend to be Thomas anymore. Keeping my thoughts to myself was like denying an orgasm loooong past the acceptable time.” Remus yelled. 

“Yes, thank you Remus *very* helpful. We all *really* needed to hear that bit of information.” Deceit smiled, snapping his fingers summoning his hat placing it atop his head. 

Joan was about to resume their freak out when steps were heard descending the stairs. Only to reveal a pajama clad Thomas. “What are you three making so much noise for? And Deceit what are you wear-... Oh hey Joan what are you doing here?” His sentence cut off. “Er, don’t mind what I was saying just talking to myself. Something you pointed out I do an unhealthy amount of time doing, which probably isn’t wrong.” Thomas walked past Joan and started to make his second cup of coffee. Pretending there wasn’t three clones of him in his kitchen.

“Hey Sanders might want to check in on your friend, they seem to be in the middle of a mental crisis.” Virgil pointed out. Jerking his head towards Joan who was currently staring at Thomas mouth agape.

“Are you the real Thomas? Or another hallucination and/or dream of him?” Joan squint their eyes.

“The real one? At least last time I checked.” Thomas raised a brow looking down at himself. He looked back at Joan who was now looking at his three sides. “Wait, Joan can you see them?” 

“How do I know this isn’t just a dream? Because It certainly seems like it, seeing that there are currently four of you in your kitchen, one with a mustache, one with cat eyes, and one that has a snake face.” Joan threw their arms up.

“Oh I can prove it for you!” Remus laughed summoning his morningstar and raising it above his head.

“RemusNoWait!” Thomas yelled out as both Deceit and Virgil grabbed Remus and held him back.

“Half a snake face thank you very much. Remus just like Thomas,” Deceit gestured to the man in question, “to Joan, death is not just a minor inconvenience that they can shrug off and might leave them a bit sore for the day.” 

“Do you know what else leaves you sore for the day?” Remus grinned.

“I am *not* considering both silencing you and taping your hand to your mouth.” Deceit hissed.

It was Joan who spoke up. “Kinky.” They then seemed to realize what they said. “Whichever one of you is the real Thomas I need you to take me to the hospital. I’m talking to hallucinations.”

Thomas scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah about that, they aren’t actually hallucinations…” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations happen, not sure if they help or raise more questions. But they happen.

Thomas sat his friend down on the couch, sitting next to them. He was about to speak when Virgil cut him off. “Don’t you think the rest should be here for this as well? They were the ones who wanted this after all.” Thomas agreed closing his eyes, lightly tugging on invisible bonds directly connecting him to his sides. Pulling the three sides out into the physical world. 

Logan appeared first, finishing writing something in his notebook. Before throwing it behind him sending it back to his room in the mindscape midair. He looked up surveying the room stopping when he saw Joan. “Oh? It seems that either you are having a serious mental breakdown, or are you finally deciding to tell Joan? Though seeing who seems to have appeared before me, I fear it may be the former.” 

“Feeling the love Logan.” Virgil gave a thin smile and flashing an ‘okay’ sign.

Roman appeared seconds later frantically patting out flame in his hair. “Thomas this better be important. I was in the middle of a fight with the Dragon Witch, do you know how rude it is to disappear in the middle of a battle?” 

“Trust me it’s import-” Thomas paused seeing that Patton’s spot was still empty. He furrowed his eyes and tugged harder on the bond connecting him to his morality. There was a yelp, a thud, and two groans as Patton appeared and fell on top of Logan.

“Ouchie, hey kiddo what's with the early summon?” Patton asked still clad in pajamas, rubbing his eyes. He seemed to just notice his place on top of the logical side. “Oops sorry Lo. Oh looks like I’ve fallen for you!” He laughed placing a kiss on Logan's cheek. Before standing and helping Logan to his feet.

Logan looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Not in front of Thomas Patton.” He whispered to Patton, “Also it is not early, it’s currently a quarter ‘till twelve. Well past when you should be awake. Which would be easier if you didn’t frequently stay up until four in the morning re-watching Parks and Recreation.” Patton at least had the decency to look sheepish.

“Hold on, wait what? Are you two together? Like  _ together  _ together? How was I not aware of this, I didn’t even know that was possible?” Thomas looked between the two glasses wearing sides.

Remus snorted, “What do you mean? Those two have been together longer than Roman and Virgil. They are sickeningly sweet together.” He gave a fake gag.

“WHAT!” Thomas turned to the two sides mentioned, “You two as well? You are literally part of me, how do I not know these things?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Not relevant, don’t you think we should get back to the task at hand? You freaking out is kind of making it worse.” He nodded his head next to Thomas, where Joan once more seemed to have frozen in place.

Thomas winced, having momentarily forgotten his friend beside him. “Oh yeah, we’re so discussing this later though.” He slowly placed a hand on Joan’s shoulder, shaking them trying to get them back to reality. “You doing okay there Joan?” He moved in front of them to look them in the eyes. The three sides not aware of what was going on looked at each other worried and confused. What could have shaken them up so badly?

Joan ran their hands down their face. “Part of me still thinks I’m dreaming.” Thomas saw Remus once more get restrained out of the corner of his eye. “But the other part knows I have enough sanity left, that my brain definitely would not dream of six clones of you.” They paused for a bit glancing at the sides surrounding Thomas and them. 

“Yeah it’s definitely weird to wrap your head around, trust me I know, they’re in my head.” So Thomas started to explain his sides as much as he could, the sides piping up every once in a while. From when he was a kid and would hear a voice every once in a while, to when he was in his late teens and they first started to visibly manifest, to his early twenties when they started to be able to physically interact with things, up until now. “...And that’s about the basics at least. I don’t know why or how they exist, but I am glad they do. Mental crises are both much easier and weirder to deal with when different parts of your psyche can actually talk to you.” 

Joan was quiet for a few minutes, long enough for Thomas and the rest to start worrying for the future of their mental state. “Fuck man, wait does that mean you don’t actually exist? Are you just like a flesh robot that they control and make walk around?” They started to freak out again.   
Thomas started to as well, looking back at his sides his face twisted with a scared question. Virgil started to roll his eyes at first then stopped and blinked a few times, and also began to freak out. Logan stepped up and cleared his throat before they had three separate panic attacks to deal with. “I assure you Thomas has complete control over himself, for the most part anyway that is. Example A;” Logan gestured with his hand causing Thomas’ right hand to waive around above his head, before he reached his left hand up to grab it and pin it down glaring at Logan. “But just as I have proven Thomas is able to prevent the movement with the arm I am not in control of. In addition, I merely only temporarily took control of that arm. I do not control every gesture it makes. You can almost comparable to alien hand syndrome. We are aspects of Thomas or as he puts it his ‘Sides’, we represent different parts of him. His state of being affects us as much as ours affects him. That isn’t to say we have our own independent traits that we do not share with Thomas. Roman and Remus being able to speak certain romance languages for example, or the more obvious one of the animalistic features that Deceit, Virgil, and Remus hold.”

Joan nodded their head, starting to at least somewhat understand. “So you’re like his conscience and subconscience or something? Do they like each live in certain areas of your brain?Wait does that mean all those ‘vlogs’ you do for your channel are actually vlogs?”

“We are not the subconscious no. Ask Logan he knows more about that. And yes, with the exception of events occurring in the mindscape.” Deceit spoke up for the first time since they all gathered.

Joan seemed to accept the answer at first before glancing at Deceit suspiciously. “Aren’t you notoriously known to lie? Like your name is literally Deceit?”

Deceit sighed, an act that was really tied together with the bathrobe and face mask. “Let’s clear this up now instead of later shall we? Just how Logan is Logic or Roman is one half of Creativity, Deceit is sort of like a job description. Would it make you feel better if you knew my name?” He raised a brow. Seeing Joan nod and Thomas and the other sides perk up in attention. “Very well my name is…” He paused for dramatic effect examining his nails, “...Tayln.”

Thomas’ eyes went wide, “Wait really?”

“*Yes*-” Deceit started before being cut off by a pillow to the face courtesy of Virgil.

“No it’s not he’s just being his usual slimy self.” Virgil rolled his eyes, easily dodging the pillow Remus picked up after Deceit set it aside.

“You wound me Virgil, *truly* I am hurt.” Deceit put his hand to his chest in mock offence.

“Deceit I do believe your current choice of apparel makes it slightly harder for you to be taken seriously.” Logan spoke up. “And returning to the task, and questions, at hand. We are the consciousness. Compared to us the subconscious is more like a force of nature, a tornado or storm if you will, you can not give it a personality just as you can not accuse a tornado for intentionally causing destruction. I am assuming you are referring to the physical organ when asking ‘where we reside in the brain’, and in that case I suppose I can try to explain. The brain is quite complicated so I shall make this as simple and short as I am able.” Logan adjusted his tie. “Let's go in order of who formed bodies first or oldest to youngest in simpler terms. Patton and Deceit are most likely to be housed in the frontal lobe, the right and left side respectively, due to the complex nature that is morality and the more social and mental aspect of self preservation. I would be in the hippocampus as it is mainly responsible for memory. Creativity as a whole, so therefore Roman and Remus separately, would probably be in the right hemisphere of the prefrontal cortex, or the hypothalamus due to the err… more emotional aspects of their jobs. Virgil is slightly more complicated seeing he is also a reflex, therefore the closest in comparison to the subconscious. But the amygdala is probably most fitting, as it controls fear processing in the brain. While fragments like Sleep would reside in the brain stem due to their more basic nature. And for your final question, Deceit was telling the truth. With the exception of events that occur inside the mindscape, and when we shape shift to match the forms of Thomas’ friends.”

“Basic is one word for him.” Roman folded his arms. While Thomas had a questioning look on his face while mouthing ‘sleep, who?’.

Joan blinked a few times processing everything just told to them. “That was the simple explanation? A yes or no would have sufficed or something.” 

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before a high pitched squeal resonated throughout the room. All eyes turned towards Patton, now fully awake, whose hands were over his mouth, but his eyes showed the smile on his face. “Ohhhh this is so great! We’ll be able to actually talk to you! Oh and actually spend time with you, instead of one of us sitting on the couch while you’re here and Thomas trying not to look at us. And since you can see us and now know about us, you can help us help Thomas when he has his bi-weekly mental crises.”

Thomas pursed his lips and nodded, “Yes thanks Patton for telling them that you were often there without them knowing, because that's not weird. As well as informing them about my horrible coping skills. But that does raise the question why can you see them?” He asked looking towards Joan who only shrugged.

“Aw sorry kiddo guess I got a little over excited.” Patton grinned sheepishly, his face quickly turned somber though. “Oh that is concerning isn’t it. Dee are you okay?”

“First of please *do* call me that, I absolutely *adore* it. Second of all Thomas apparently seemed to have made his final decision about our argument last night. My abilities only reach to where Thomas wants them to. If he truly wants to know something, I cannot hide it from him. If he’s actively avoiding learning something about himself that is where I am at my strongest. It’s how he refused to acknowledge being gay until his senior year of high school.” Thomas nodded his head, it made sense. “Thomas agreed with the points Logan and Roman made yesterday, enough to the point he wanted Joan to know about us. I doubt this was the expected outcome, but here we are.” Deceit explained. “To explain the outfit, I wasn’t expecting a summons today, so it was going to be a me day. But no sleep for the snake I suppose.”

“Okay…” Thomas trailed off, noticing Joan still a bit shaken up. The six sides crowding around them probably not helping. “Hey guys you mind popping out for a bit? Joan probably needs a bit of time to register all this.” 

Virgil was the first to sink out, hardly even gracing them with a wave as he went. Roman, Deceit, and Remus left next. Deceit noticing Remus’ bleeding bite mark on his hand, from nervously chewing on it. Taking Roman to help pin him down so he didn’t make them chase him and get blood all over the mind palace. Logan sunk down soon after giving Joan a curt nod. 

Leaving Patton alone with the two, giving them a soft smile. “I really hope you knowing about us turns out well. You’re Thomas’ best friend, your support will probably help him a lot.” His face turned cold, “But, if you use this knowledge to hurt Thomas or any one of the other sides. While I would surely feel hurt and betrayed, I _will _make sure you regret it.”   
Joan nodded their head somewhat scared of the sudden mood shift. Patton brightened up again “I’d also be very disappointed in you kiddo, and your papa Patton will definitely cry. And neither of us want that, I’m an ugly crier. Well you two have a fun not-heart to heart. Get it? Because you know, I’m the heart and I’m heading out. Okay then bye-bye, love you both!” Patton waived before sinking out.

Joan turned to their friend. “You know for being your happiness and looking like he’d gasp like an old southern lady if I said heck, he can be pretty scary when he wants to.”

Thomas shrugged. “Eh he really is only like that if he thinks me or one of the sides are in danger, otherwise he couldn’t be scary if his life depended on it. True virtues of a hufflepuff. Yeah he’s also not the biggest fan of ‘strong’ language, he is morality after all. Also he’s most of my emotions, good and bad and everything in between, not just happiness. But just like me he feels good by making others feel better. So anything you want to talk about now that they’re gone?” 

Joan glanced around the room, “Are they like really gone though? Or did they just turn invisible? Or is the effects of the spoiled milk and/or the food ‘not you’ fed me wearing off?”

“His name is Remus, or ‘Duke’. He also doesn’t mind ‘Dukey’ or as Virgil likes to call him ‘A feral rabid trash man’. And yes they’re all currently back up here.” Thomas tapped the side of his head. “Or wherever it is they stay, I sort of lost track of what Logan was saying a third of the way through.”

“Okay so question. Do I have sides, and I just can’t see them?” Joan rolled their eyes back as if trying to see inside their head.

“I don’t think so? I’m not even really sure how the sides work, they just kinda do. Unless you’ve been hearing voices and seeing people that look almost exactly like you. But if you do, that might just be a mental thing you probably should see someone about unless they start physically interacting with things, like stealing all the food from your fridge. Or your mom secretly gave birth to triplets and didn’t tell you.” Thomas raised his hands in a ‘I dunno’ gesture. “I thought my brain wasn’t working right when I was younger. My parents just thought I had really in depth imaginary friends, and by the time they started visibly manifesting I was aware that I probably should keep that info to myself.”

Joan tilted their head, fair enough they supposed. They then turned to Thomas with accusation in their eyes. And said something that made Thomas suddenly very interested in his phone. “Wait a minute! Here I thought you had a really active imagination, but you just based your Vines off of them didn’t you!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, here's a chapter for you that wanted to be written as much as I want to run ten miles in flip-flops. Just to let you know I'm a tired college student so I can't in good mind promise regular updates. If you leave a comment I'll love you forever.


End file.
